Trigger
by Crazy.rabbit2
Summary: What if Jesse couldn't pull the trigger? What if he and Gale started working together so ensure Walter's safety instead? The end-result is something nobody could of predicted, Jesse manages to keep his innocence and unlikely friendship forms. But with people opposing them at every turn, can Jesse and Gale really keep everyone alive?


**What if that night with Gale went differently and Jesse didn't pull the trigger. How would his life be different? How would Gale take it and how would Walter react?**

**Reviews are love!**

* * *

It was 9pm, and Jesse got the phone call he'd been dreading.  
"Jesse. You have to do it. Now." Mr White's voice hissed down the phone.  
"No way, man." Jesse replied defiantly, Jesse may of done a lot of illegal things, but he didn't want to kill an innocent man. His attempt to gun down those drug dealers was different- those bastards had used a child, turned him into a murderer then killed him without any sign of remorse. But Gale? He was just a nerdy little fag who was way in over his head.  
"They have me at the laundry, they're going to kill me. You have a twenty minute lead on us." Walter yelled  
"Do it Jesse! Do it!"  
Suddenly the line went dead, Jesse stood up, Mr White's desperate voice still ringing in his ears. Without even thinking, Jesse ran out to his car, his gun felt like a tumour against his leg.  
'Don't think about anything just do it.'  
The boy went on autopilot and sped away, not allowing himself to focus on anything other than driving to Gale's house.  
If you don't do this you'll die. Mr White will die. Hell his family might even get killed! This is the only way.  
All to soon, Jesse found himself outside the flat, he fumbled with the gun checking the bullets were all in it. They were.  
"Fucking- Mr White shoulda just made me the ricin." He mumbled to himself, he hands shaking he wasn't really angry at his former teacher though Mr White had saved his life. "Damn. We should of stuck to the RV never- never shoulda worked in that damn lab for that Bitch."  
He swung open his car door and suddenly the enormity of what he was about to do hit him. He was going to take a mans life.  
He walked up the stairs, passing people as he went up. They seemed to glare at him accusingly like they knew what he was going to do. The word 'Murderer' seemed to hang in the air, and Jesse struggled to keep his breathing normal.  
It's all in your head.  
Jesse knocked on the door, the sound seemed to resound around the corridor.  
"Coming!" A voice called out. Gale. He swung open the door, revealing his small yet cozy apartment  
"Can I help you?"  
Jesse didn't say anything, he didn't want to say anything. He could feel his eyes watering and his hands shaking but he pulled out the gun regardless.  
Gale gasped, terror dancing across his face "I have money- all the money you want t-take it." Gale said, backing away, Jesse advanced further not saying a word.  
I saved your life, are you going to save mine?  
Do it Jesse! Do it!  
Jesse's hands shook- why did he have to be such a fucking pussy! Damn. His hands tensed but he still couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger.  
"Y-you don't have to do this." Gale said, his voice sounded akin to a whimper.  
Jesse felt tears rolling down his face. He pulled the trigger.  
Nothing happened.  
For a moment time seemed to stand still, Why hadn't a bullet fired? Was it a miracle? An act of God? Or had Jesse just forgotten to turn the safety of? Of-fucking-course.  
Gale took the opportunity to back away further his fear still evident in his every move. He looked at Jesse- he seemed even more terrified than Gale did, and he was crying. It was clear he didn't want to do this.  
"You don't have to do this." Gale tried again, as Jesse slowly clicked the safety of. "-you don't want to do this. Is this- is someone making you do this? Is it a gang initiation? What is it? I can help you I swear!"  
Jesse shook his head. "No. I have to do this. I'm sorry. Or else they'll kill me and Mr White." His voice broke on the 'sorry' it just felt so wrong apologizing to a man he was about to shoot in the face regardless.  
Realization flashed across Gale's face "Gus!? Gus is going to kill you? And Walter? He's going to replace him with me is that it?"  
Jesse half-nodded, conscience of how time was running out, how his resolve to kill Gale was fading with every second.  
"I can help!" Gale declared. "I can- I can refuse to cook unless he promises saftey for you and Walter. For your families too!"  
Jesse lowered the gun slightly. He wanted to believe him so bad. He wanted a reason not to have to Kill Gale. But would Gale really stick to his word? He seemed like the type of guy who'd crumble under pressure. Could he and Mr White continue living with only Gale's word protecting them. Was Gale even being genuine? People say crazy things when at gun-point. "How do I know that as soon as I lower this gun, you aren't going to let him kill us?" Jesse demanding, trying to sound threatening but he came across more as desperate.  
Gale slowly reached over for his phone "I'll call him. I'll call him right now." He said. Jesse simply nodded, for the first time he felt a glimmer of hope- maybe he didn't have to sacrifice his soul.  
A few painfully tense seconds later, Gus picked up.  
"Put him on loud speaker." Jesse commanded, Gale complied.  
"Hello, Mr Fring." Gale started out lamely, despite the situation Jesse rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, Gale, is there a problem? You don't normally call me at this hour." Gustavo said, his voice cool and composed as always.  
Gale gathered his courage. "Yes Mr Fring, there is a problem, I'm afraid."  
"Do tell. I'm sure we can work something out."  
"Well... I refuse to work for you any longer if you kill Walter White. Or his- accomplice, or his family. I don't exactly know what happened when I was away, but we can work something out without murder."  
There was a heavy silence, a pregnant pause before Gustavo began speaking again.  
"Gale, you only know half of the story, it seems. Walter White Murdered two of my distributors. I do not like it either, but I cannot allow a man who murders his colleagues to work for us. And because of my line of work I can't simply fire him. That is the business, Gale. This is a drug empire, lest we forget."  
"Hey you missed out the part were those 'colleagues' Mr White ran over were fucking child-killers!" Jesse yelled impulsively. "They forced kids to kill- its sick you hear, sick!"  
Gale bit his lip, struggling to take it all in, he'd always imagined Walter as a man much like himself- a mild-mannered nerd who was only in the meth business because of his love of chemistry and his need to care for his family before he died. Was Walter really dying? Or was that just a play of Gus's, an excuse for Walter's sudden demise.  
"Jesse Pinkman. The impulsive little Junkie who can't even keep the peace for eight hours." Gus said, his voice was devoid of any emotion."Gale, do not let him manipulate you."  
"I'm not letting anyone manipulate me." Gale shot back, he tried not to let his voice quiver. "I'm not cooking if Walter White or Jesse Pinkman are killed and that's final."  
"Very well." Gus said his icey voice seemed to make the room a few degree's colder. Gale was about to reply but Gus had already hung up.  
Both Jesse and Gale let out a sigh of relied simultaneously neither would admit it, but both were scared out of their wits. Jesse wiped his eyes, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall earlier.  
"Thanks- thanks man." He said, shakily, he knew they weren't safe yet, but Jesse seemed to be spending most of his life lately in danger- he'd been beaten to the point of hospitalization twice, kidnapped and held at gunpoint all in this past few weeks.  
"Thank you for not killing me." Gale gushed, suddenly. "Did- Did Walter send you?"  
Jesse sighed before answering "Yeah but. Don't blame the guy he- his life was on the line, and he has like, this family he'd do anything for!"  
"I know. I understand." Gale said, but he still felt a pang of betrayal. Why hadn't Walter talked to him? They were friends, right? They could of sorted this without coming to these extremes. Gale had idolized Walter before he'd even met him, and working with him only increased this adoration. Walter was a a brilliant chemistry, a genius by anyone's standards. He was professional, intellectual, and a teacher by nature- everything Gale aspired to be, he couldn't help but be taken in by him. He thought Walter was a chemist not a thug, but the things Gale had learned about the chemistry tonight changed his perspective on everything. Walter had killed two people, at least, by his own hand, and he was willing to send this man- this boy out to kill another. Gale didn't know whether to be impressed or afraid, in honestly he felt a bit of both.  
"We should get out of here, yo." Jesse said. "Go somewhere and figure this out before Gustavo's fucking henchman or whatever get here. They have Mr White hostage, yo."  
"Yes. Right." Gale nodded, heading towards the door, not even asking were they would go- he let his fate rest in the younger man's hands for now. Jesse followed closely behind him, the gun hidden in his pocket still gripped tightly in his hand.


End file.
